The bet
by Eeliab8
Summary: One bet can change everything in everyone world. Lines will be drawn, friendships will be tested, loves will be found. Marauders
1. Chapter 1

"Expelliarmus!" The words lingered in the air as watched my best friend, Sirius Black fly through the air. Turning my attention towards Sirius I put my wand up and wandered over to him. "Get up," I told Sirius offering my hand out to him. I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder to see Severus Snape wander off from the recent duel that we had.

Sirius made it to his feet brushing his hair out of his face, and was struggling to regain his pride. "Why didn't you curse him back?" Sirius mumbled under his breath narrowing his eyes at me.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, Sirius get cursed and of course it's my fault. "Let it go padfoot," I told Sirius using his nickname, and I couldn't help but flash a quick smile at my best friend.

"We're going to get him later, James," Sirius told me as we happened to wander back to the common room. "Do you have the map?" He asked with a evil smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah, I do," I spoke removing the map from my robes. "What do you have mind?" I knew seeing the smile across Sirius face, and knew he had some plan brewing. I could not even image life without Sirius by my side.

Sirius began to open his mouth but closed his mouth seeing Remus and wormtail wander around the corner. "Later," Sirius spoke.

I glanced over seeing the two of them and knew exactly why Sirius had not spoke. Remus was the moral one out of the group of four. I, of course, James Potter was the leader. I raised an eyebrow at Remus of course had a textbooks in hand. "What class are you studying for now?" I questioned.

Remus eyes flickered between Sirius and I before he began to speak. "Potions, we have a test next week," Remus said matter of factly. "Haven't you guys been studying?" His eyes flickered to Sirius. "You have dust on your robe. What happened to you?"

"Don't ask," Sirius barks out and crossed his arms in a quick huff, his gaze warning me not to say another word.

I didn't say anything but I did allow a smirk to spread across my face. We wandered into the common room to see a couple playing wizard chess. I glanced around then suddenly remember that I had practice today and I groaned. "I still cannot believe that my parents won't buy me a new broom!"

Remus peaked his gaze up from his book. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the letters, headmaster sent home would it? Since the two of you love to mess with Snape."

"Why do you always happen to be so moral all the time?" Sirius questioned flopping down on the chair. "Messing with him is fun," he wiggled his eyebrows. Sirius then turned his gaze to me. "Though he is probably the only person that doesn't like prongs," he then snorted. "Or Evans."

"I'm a likely a person, mate," I told Sirius not paying attention to Remus or wormtail, who was sitting watch Sirius and I as if we were a telly show. "He would come around," I spoke overly confident as I rustles my hair making it mess.

"He would?" Sirius questioned standing on his feet now. A childish grin spread across his face. "You want to make a bet out of it prongs?" He asked. "I bet that you can't win Snape's respect and if I win you have to walk up and kiss the headmaster on the lips," an evil smirk rested on his lips.

"If I win?" I questioned knowing how much padfoot loved to bet.

"We'll chip in and buy you a new broom," Sirius spoke with a raised eyebrow. "What do you say prongs?"

"I want my broom with a nice shiny bow," I grinned at Sirius. I couldn't believe that he honestly doubted me in the wake of this bet.

Severus point of view

I was still fuming about my recently battle with potter and black. Who do they think they are? I demanded but even thinking about that made me more furious. Of course potter could not do anything without having his best friend to back him up. I shuffled through the hall dismissing all of the other students until I ran into someone knocking us both down. "I'm sorry," I muttered at I picked up my papers and books when I glanced up to see I knocked down Lilly Evans. "Are you alight?" I asked her. Things had been strange between the two of us since we had began school.

Lilly handed me the last paper that I had been doing for potions. "I'm fine. How are you?" She asked her eyes filling with concern. "I heard that you had a run in with Potter, again," She spoke softly allowing myself to have at least some pride left.

"It doesn't matter," I spoke trying to dismiss the run in. I should have known that the whole school would be talking about it. Potter always had a way of compelling people to enjoy his ways of messing with me. "I have to do," I spoke standing on my feet turning towards my common room.

"Severus!" Lilly called after me, making me stop in the hallway. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" She asked struggling to make an effort.

"No," I snapped out and wandered off leaving Lilly standing alone in the corridor. I knew that I shouldn't be so rude to Lilly, she was trying to make an effort to talk to me, and I glanced around realizing just how many friends I had. I turned looking for Lilly, but of course she had already gone and left.

I wandered into the common room to see the other black brother. Never did understand how they were even related, they were always talking about Sirius. Wandering up to the sleeping area, the only thing on my mind was James Potter. Why was he on my mind, and his face? I turned seeing Regulas Black wander over to me. "What do you want Black?"

"I heard that you threw my brother into the wall," Regulas spoke with a smile spread across his face. "How did it feel?" He pressed.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I demanded becoming quite annoyed with him. "Unlike potter and your brother I don't brag about jumped," I spoke and watched him wander out. Though as he wandered out of the room I noticed that potter was on my mind again and I could not seem to get rid of it.

James point of view

The next afternoon with my group watching I wandered over to Severus who was sitting alone he had his nose in his book. I had to bite down on my tongue to keep myself from commenting on his large nose. "What are you doing?" I questioned as I rocked my weight on my heels.

Severus glanced up at me and glared. "Why do you want to know, potter?" He snapped out before turning his nose back into book.

I tried to stiffen my frustration he sure as hell was not going to make this easy. I glanced over my shoulder to see Sirius, Remus, and Peter all staring I couldn't go back empty handed. "Do you want to come study with us?"

Severus spit out his pumpkin juice. "Why would I do that?" He chocked. "When I get over there what are you and Black going to do?" Asked Severus. "What terrible thing will be waiting for me?"

I ruffled my hair trying to be appear to be calm for my bets purpose. "Nothing is going to happen to you," I spoke to him and leaned causally across the table. As the light reflected off his hair I realized how pretty it would be without all the grease. "Come on, Severus," using his actual name was actually quite difficult. "Why don't you just come sit with us? Don't you want friends?"

"You want to be my friend?" Severus demanded his eyes growing wide with shock. "I think you've had took much pumpkin juice, potter," Severus gathered up his things and walked off.

I watched him walk off and slowly made my way back to the table, I already could hear Sirius mocking words. "Don't even start, mate," I began.

Sirius had a childish grin spread across his face. "So how did it go James?" He asked knowing exactly how it had gone. "I can just hear this bet calling my name now. No broom for you," he sung.

"The bets not over yet," I grumbled back glancing over my shoulder to not see Snape there. "He will like me, and I will win this bet, padfoot."

Remus glanced up from his homework to catch my eye gaze. "Why do the two of you have to mess with him?" He asked looking over at wormtail. "Even when you are acting nice you are doing this for your own gain."

Sirius groaned but hardly paid attention to Remus rants about morals and ethics. "Why do you have to rain on our parade?" He asked but it was more rhetorical than anything. "Just go back to your homework, moody."

I watched Remus and Sirius banter back and fourth but I couldn't help my mind that wandered to Severus and his hair. I shook my head since when did I think about Severus hair? I tried to push the thought out of my head, and tried to think of Evans hair, but I wasn't sure why she just did not seem appealing to me anymore.

"Prongs!" I heard Sirius call my name and turned my head finally paying attention. "You daydreaming about Evans again?" He teased.

"What?" I asked then quickly regained my composer. "Yeah, I was just thinking," I spoke and was trying to allow them to assume that I was daydreaming about Evans. I was trying to think about Evans, but why in bloody hell did I keep thinking about him? All I knew is that I was going to win this bet and win Snape's respect and I didn't really care about the cost.

AN:/ who will the bet? Can Severus and James come together? Could it lead to more between the boys? Leave your thoughts in a review please! I love to hear from all my readers!


	2. Friendship?

I glanced out of the castle and I couldn't help but stare at the stars. I wasn't going to loose this bet, James potter does not loose bets. I pulled the map out of my robes and tapped it with my wand. "I solemn swear that I'm to no good," I spoke and watched the map come to life. Most were in their rooms asleep by now, but one was not. Severus Snape he was coming back from potions. I couldn't help but grin at him needing help at potions. I shook my head trying to remind myself that I needed to focus on the plan. I watched him turn the corner on the map then watched him appear in front of me as I casually leaned on the wall.

Severus jumped up nearly dropping his papers. "What are you doing, Potter?" He demanded from me. His eyes skimmed around the corridor. "Where is Black?"

"I don't know," I replied taking a step towards Snape watching him. "I told you earlier I want to be friends with you," I put away the map in my robes and my wand hoping that would make it a little easier for him to trust me. "Come on, Severus other than Evans who is your friend?"

"Is this about Lilly?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Are you actually jealous of Lilly and I?" Severus appeared amused by the idea. "Is the great James potter actually jealous?"

"Of you?" I scoffed while messing up my hair. The idea was very amusing that I would be jealous of him. "Honestly Severus don't get ahead of yourself," I spoke very amused and realized this was no way to win the bet. "I'm giving you a chance to be my friend," I spoke trying to make it seem nice. "Don't you want that?"

"I think you've gone bonkers, Potter," Severus spoke as he pushed past me and went into his common room.

As soon as he was out of sight I leaned against the wall cursing under breath. Why in bloody hell was he making this so difficult? I knew that Sirius and I made his life miserable but being friends would mean that would stop. As I slowly made my way back to my common room, I wasn't sure why but when I was around Severus it seemed like so much more than just winning a bet. I wanted him to like me. I causally ran a hand through my hair strange to find it so messy, I only did that when I was trying to appear cool.

I wandered into the common room to see Sirius and Remus playing chess. "Surprise surprise," I announced as I held by hands up in the air. "Moody actually doesn't have his head in a book!" I teased.

Moody turned his head to stare myself. "Prongs, did you sneak out again?" He asked but did not bother waiting for an answer. "Wizard chess is good for the mind," he spoke proudly.

I nodded my head in agreement and watched Sirius change pieces with Remus. I was surprised that Sirius had played fair for that long. "I was busy making sure that I get a new broom."

Sirius snorted out loud. "Which way did snivellus tell you go screw yourself?" He spoke. "Honestly prongs why don't you just give up now and save yourself the humiliation?"

"I'm going to win," I told padfoot as I wandered up the stairs to the beds. "By the way padfoot moved the pieces when you weren't looking," I spoke looking at Remus and heard Sirius gasp and curse me from downstairs.

I groaned loudly as I realize that it must be day as I could hear moody already reading some sort of book. "Do you have to do that now?" I demands slowly opening my eyes as I reached for my glasses.

"We have a potions homework due, prongs," Remus spoke coldly. "Oh but you probably don't care."

"No I don't," I replied sitting up glancing around the room as I got dressed up in my robes. "Have you seen padfoot?" I questioned and realized that the map was gone too. "I wonder what he is up to without me," I frowned at the thought of him causing some mischief without including me.

Severus point of view

I had woken up early to try to get a good enough grade on this potions homework. I always did well in that particular class. I glanced down and potter kept coming to my mind, but why did he keep coming? Why did he want to be friends with me? Potter didn't want to have me as his friend he just likes to abuse me.

"Well, well, well," I groaned because the voice was all too familiar. "If it's isn't snivellus!" Sirius black pulled out his wand and mumbled a spell sending my papers into the air.

I watched the papers go into the air and watched around me. "What? Are you actually by yourself?" I asked not in the mood as I tried to gather up by papers. "You are no better than the rest of your family!" I hissed.

"Why you little..." Sirius growled and raised his wand but instead he went flying back on the ground.

Walking over to Sirius and I was potter. "Sirius what are you doing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Severus is our friend."

Did potter just say that I was his friend? I had finished gathering up my papers and I was confused if this was some new plot to mess with me or he if really wanted to be friends. I wandered off leaving Sirius and James talking when I ran into Lilly. "Hello," I muttered.

"Did potter really just say that he was your friend?" Lilly questioned me. She knew all too well how potter had treated me over the years.

"He keeps wanting to be my friend but I honestly think that he was gone bonkers," I told Lilly as we wandered to class. "Why would I want to be his friend after everything he has done to me?" I asked.

Lilly shrugged her shoulders before speaking to me. "Severus maybe he is trying to be your friend. Maybe they would finally stop messing with you," she placed a hand gently on my shoulder. "Don't you want that to stop?" She questioned.

Lilly was always so kind and sweet and thought the best of everyone. "Of course I do!" I exclaimed. "But what if he is messing with me more Lilly? You've met Potter kindness isn't actually his thing."

James point of view

"He said that I was the same as my family and you hex me!" Sirius yelled at me as he stood in the ground. He placed his hands on the hips. "What the bloodly hell is wrong with you?"

"Assuring that I was going to win the bet," I pointed out to Sirius and noticed how upset that he actually was with me. "Come on we all know padfoot that you are not like the rest of your family. Your family even knows that."

Sirius had to nod his head and his temper seemed to disappear off his face. "Alright, alright," he swung an arm around my shoulder. "Though you keep this up and people might think you care about snivellus."

"We can have that," I tried to laugh it off but why did I feel that I wanted to protect Severus right then and there? Was I starting to develop feelings for Severus?

AN:/ thank you for reading this chapter! Please do not be afraid to leave your thoughts in a review! I love to hear from all my readers!


	3. My first kiss went a like this

After spending most of my day in class, unfortunately no one wanted to ditch with me. I knew exactly what I needed a good practice. I mounted by broom and prepared for practice of quidditch. I was never able to understand why people found quidditch so difficult; to me it was the easiest sport in all of the wizard ing world. Everyone always told me how good I was, and I couldn't help but agree with them. I knew I was good.

After I had spent an hour or so prat icing I figured that it was a good time to call it a day. As the team picked up I noticed that someone had been watching us practice. I simply dismissed it and smirked thinking they had come to see me in action but I didn't see my own house colors; I saw Slytherin colors. The thought of one of them spying on the team made my blood boil. With my broom in hand I walked over to the person. "Hey!" I called after them. "What do you think that you are doing?" I demanded. I eventually caught up to the person grabbing them and spinning them around. "Sniv-" I had to stop myself because for the bet I had to call him his actual name. "Severus were you spying?"

Severus turned a light shade of pink as he stared at me. "No!" He snapped as he stared at me. "I just happen to be walking by and your terrible skills caught my attention."

"Terrible?" I nearly chocked on the words. People have used a lot of words to describe my quidditch skills but the word terrible was never one of them. "Terrible?" The word seemed to be caught in my throat.

"Is that too big of a word for you potter?" Severus spoke slowly as if it was an adult talking to a small child. "I can use other words, smaller words?"

I clenched my teeth together as I took a large step towards Snape, my hand on my wand. I was trying to calm my temper knowing at this rate Sirius would win the bet and I could not have that. I quickly regained my cool and a large smirk spread across my face. "Well considering you didn't even make the team; what word would you use for your quidditch skills?" I challenged.

Severus also took a large step towards me until we were inches apart. "You think you are so much better than I don't you potter?" He questioned. I could feel his breath on my face. "You can only do something when it's four on one."

"It's called having friends, Snape," I replied calmly. "I told you before that we could be friends. I did save you from Sirius," I pointed out and went to continue, but something happened. I was sure exactly how it had happened but Severus lips were on mine, and he was kissing me. To my surprise I was kissing him back. I pulled away too stunned to say another word.

Severus did not bother to even look at me. He simply turned on his heels and swaggered up to the castle . I watched him go up into the castle until he was out of my sight. I put my hand up to my lips were Severus lips had been. I didn't know what to say or what to think. What had happened, had I actually snogged with Severus Snape?

Slowly I made my way up to the castle walking back to my common room, part of me wanted to get the map to see where Severus had gone to talk to him about what happened and the other part said that was a bad idea. Wandering slowly into the common room, my mind was spinning so fast but I couldn't seem to think straight. I wanted to talk to someone but I knew better than that.

Sirius, Remus, and peter all turned to stare as I wandered over to them. "Prongs, are you alright?" Remus asked concerned. "You don't look so good," he commented.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What did by some miracle Evans actually snog you?" He teased knowing just how many times that I had asked Lilly Evans out for a date.

"No," I spoke looking at them. "It was just quidditch practice," I spoke with a simple lie. "My stupid broom almost fell out of the sky, but I of course saved the day," I grinned trying to act more normal, after the kiss between Severus. I knew that normal was going to be a difficult thing.

Severus point of view

I could see taste potters lips on mind. How in the world did we end up kissing? Kissing James potter was not on my to do list for today. I couldn't seem to wrap my head around it, and the worst part of the kiss is that I seemed to like it. No why would I like kissing potter? Unless no...no I like girls right? I watched as Lilly Evans wandered by, she was one of the girls that every guy had wanted. She had been my friend since I had arrived at school.

Lilly had finished her conversation with her friends, and wandered over to me. "Hello, Severus," she spoke then raised an eyebrow. "Are you doing alright?" She asked.

"No," I admitted after a long moment. "Do you think that we could go for a walk?" I questioned then saw her face mentally debating. "Please Lilly?" I spoke. I knew that if she said no that it was fair because I had been ignoring her for sometime now.

Lilly eventually agreed and we wandered to a private part of the castle. "So what did you want to talk about?" She asked sitting down on the grass playing with a flower.

I bit down on my lip trying to find something casual to talk to her about and before I knew it I ended up speaking. "James potter and I snogged," I expressed but as soon as the words left my mouth I knew how terrible that seemed. "Lilly, you can't tell anyone."

Lilly mouth dropped wide open. "You and potter?" She spoke in complete and utter shock. "Severus, have you forgotten everything Potter has done to you?"

"No, I haven't," I admitted softly. "Lilly, I don't know what happened but it did and now I don't know what to think about any of this," I spoke picking at a piece of a grass. I knew everything that a Potter had done to be, and there was a lot that Lilly didn't know. James potter had been my archenemy since I had arrived at school, but suddenly I didn't seem to hate him and I had gone to watch him play quidditch. "Lilly, do you think it's possible think that I could like potter?" I asked softly.

Lilly nodded her head slowly at me. "Of course it's very possible," she admitted but stared at me for a long time before speaking again. "I just don't see why him. He's terrible towards you. You've said it before being kind isn't his thing," Lilly pointed out.

Suddenly I felt a terrible pit in my stomach. "Do you think this is some kind of game that potter is playing?" I asked. I don't know why but that made my heart hurt. "Lilly, I don't even think that he is capable of that. After the kiss he seemed stunned. He didn't know what to do."

James point of view

I sat in the common room actually staring at the map looking for any signs of Severus. Suddenly I spotted him sitting with Evans. I took in a sharp breath, what if he was telling her about what had happened between the two of us.

"That bloody map again, James?" Sirius asked glancing up from his book. He quickly rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, mate," I replied staring at Sirius. He had seemed to be in a mood since I had gotten back from quidditch. "What's with you?" I asked putting away the map.

Sirius wandered over to me. "I'm going bloody mad, prongs," he threw his arms up in the air. "We haven't even caused any mischief since this stupid bet. A bet is suppose to be fun, this is...boring."

I raised any eyebrow and he was right that we hadn't done anything normal for us since we took this stupid bet. "A bet isn't boring, padfoot. I think someone is upset because he's loosing and I'm winning as per usual."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You haven't won the bet yet," he pointed out as he stared around the room. "Come on, prongs, let's go take the map and mess with someone," he pleaded. He knew that if he just went out and did something then it would not be as fun. It had never been talked about but everyone knew that I was leader of the group.

"Alright, alright," I agreed figuring that maybe it would take my mind of Severus for a little while because I could not seem to get him off my mind at all. I kept thinking and I could not stop myself that I wanted to kiss Severus again.

AN:/ hey guys I just want to say thanks for all of the favorites, and follows they really mean a lot to me. I really hope that you guys are enjoying the story. Please don't be afraid to hit that review button! I love to hear from all my readers.


	4. Finding out

His lips on mine it was truly perfect. I ran my hands through his hair, and was surprised to find it not greasy but soft and long. This was the way that I had wanted it, and I was unaware that I had even wanted this.

I jolted up in bed stunned at the dream that I had been having, and bit down on my lip hard enough to draw blood. Why had I been dreaming about kissing Severus? We had kissed once but what did that mean? I glanced around and the sun was barely peaking above the horizon. Maybe I'd go for a little walk to clear my head. Slowly without waking anyone I wondered out into the corridor. I ruffled my hair quickly fixing the bed mess and making into the mess that I would enjoy. As I wandered around I was surprised that no one was even up for breakfast yet. Probably since we weren't suppose to be wandering the corridor yet, but since when did I play by the rules. A large smirk spread to my face at the trouble that padfoot and I had formed. Suddenly I stopped in my tracks. "Severus?" Suddenly a lump formed in my throat.

Severus also seemed to stop dead in his tracks. "Potter?" He questioned as he nervously tapped his foot on the ground. "What are you doing here?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. "No one is up at this time of day," he commented staring at me.

Was Severus just as nervous as I? I questioned to myself. My palms were sweaty, but I knew that I wanted to keep my cool. "I was just going for a walk," I told him then raised an eyebrow and slowly smirked to myself. "Since when does Severus Snape break the rules?" I couldn't help but tease him. I reached up ruffling my hair, and was surprised that I wanted to appear cool for Severus and for once the bet was not at all on my mind.

Severus turned a light shade of pink as he opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. "Maybe I have permission, potter," he replied struggling to keep his calm. "Not all of us have to break the rules to have fun."

"If you don't break the rules; what do you do for fun?" I asked decently curious. I wasn't sure how a person could have fun without causing mischief. "Do you just go around kissing people?" The words had left my mouth before I had a chance to even realize what it is that I had said. I licked my lips not exactly sure how to keep going.

"Kissing is breaking the rules," Severus spoke softly in almost a whisper. "We aren't suppose to like each other, Potter. Especially after all the horrible things you've done to me over the years. Yet I can't get you off my mind."

Everything that Severus had spoken had stunned me because he did have a point, I've done some truly horrible things. "I can't get you off my either," I admitted and the words felt nice to leave my lips. "I dreamt about kissing you again," I gasped why in bloody hell did I just say that out loud?

"You did?" Severus asked stunned and sounded a little bit embarrassed. "Why does this mean?" He asked and it sounded more rhetorical than a question to me. "Have I gone bloody mad?" He asked.

"We both have," I replied staring at the ground. This was strange normally I was so smooth and cocky but Severus was making me feel like a school girl. "Severus let me get to be your friend? You'll find out that I'm not that terrible," I offered my hand to him hoping that he took my hand.

Severus slowly took my hand and shook it nervously. "Don't make me regret this," he warned. "I don't want this to be one of your games, Potter."

"It's not," I smiled gently at Severus and glanced around to see people going to breakfast when I saw moody, wormtail, and padfoot wandering our way. Suddenly Padfoot eyes looked as if they were going to explode out of his head. I waved my group over. "Come eat breakfast with us," I told Severus softly.

Sirius wandered over to us and opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed his mouth. "James and Snape together?" He questioned he then turned his gaze towards Snape. "What has this terrible bloke done to you now?" He questioned.

Severus glanced over at me then at Sirius. "He didn't do anything. He was asking me to eat breakfast with the four of you," Severus glanced over with a raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I mouthed to him assuming that he was asking mentally if I had told the three of them about the kiss. "Yeah, you know Sirius how we talked about being nicer to Severus?" I questioned as I struggled to hide my smirk. I felt that I was living a double life, one were I was trying to win the best , and one where I was thinking about dating Severus.

As the five of us began to walk towards the hall the tension in the room was palatable. I wasn't sure how to make this less strange. I could see the frustration on Padfoots face because this was a good positive step in bed for me. Suddenly Moody looked over at Snape. "How did you do in potions?" He asked. I was glad that Moody had spoken up because Moody was the calm one.

Severus glanced over, almost appeared surprised that he had been spoken too. "I believe that I had done well. Not as well as you probably did. You always seem to be studying."

I couldn't help but snort. "Moody lives in books," I teased. "I'm surprised that he doesn't have his head in a book right this second," I glanced over at Sirius. "Padfoot, you've been pleasantly quite," I commented.

Sirius turned to glance at me and glared. "I was just thinking, James," he spoke his tone becoming sharp. "I would like to know how you managed to convince Snape here to have breakfast with us?" He questioned as we sat down at the table and the whole table began to stare. "You would think you hexed him to sit down with us."

"I've told you before mate, I'm a likely guy," I spoke as Sirius and I exchanged a glance and I could see the confusion spread across Severus face. I was worried that the bet was going to ruin my chances that I had with him, and that was something that I did not want at all. "I wouldn't do something like that to my good friend Snape."

Several took a long drink of pumpkin juice before speaking. "No, I'm actually here on my own free will," he spoke.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and I saw Lilly Evans. "Came to join the party?" I questioned allowing a large smirk to spread across my face.

Her facial expression did not change as she stood her arms crossed across her chest. "I need to talk to you, alone, Potter," she didn't wait for me to respond but turned on her heels and walked off assuming that I was going to follow her.

A long sigh passed through my lips as I got up from the table and followed Evans into a small corner. "Are you here to finally expecting my offers?" I spoke, but the words felt strange as they left my lips. It felt oddly wrong to talk to Lilly that way I wanted to talk to Severus.

Lilly spun on her heels and poked her finger into my chest. "What kind of game are you playing, Potter?" She demanded. "If this is one of your sick games to mess with black-"

"He told you did he?" I turned and glanced over my shoulder to see Severus talking to my friends. "Lilly you've got to believe me that this isn't a game. My friends have no idea what I'm doing."

"Why should I believe?" She raised an eyebrow. "After all of the horrible things that you've done to him why should I believe you now?"

"I care about him, I think," I knew that I should know but I don't and that was something that I could not bring myself to understand. "My friends don't know that we kissed, Lilly," I whispered. "Just let me get to know him."

"Fine," she hissed as she continued to glare at me. "If you hurt him, Potter, you'll deal with me."

Severus point of view

I looked around to see all of Potters friends and I cannot believe that he has honestly left me alone with them. The only time I had seen black is when he is messing with me with Potter and Lupin doesn't seem that bad, but Peter does have something off about him. I nervously cleared my throat, suddenly this doesn't seem like a good idea. Why did I agree to this?

Sirius glanced over at me and chuckled to himself as he took a bite of his breakfast. "Are you sure that James that didn't hex you?" He questioned.

"No, he didn't. He just talked me into this," I admitted I wasn't sure how I was suppose to act around these people. "I just remember that I have something to do," I spoke as I stood up gathering up my things as I headed for my corner that I usually sat in. I glanced to see Lilly and James still talking and I was curious about what Lilly was telling him. As I watched she didn't appear happy with James. Then again most people had that facial expression when dealing with James. After Lilly had finished talking to James I wandered over to her. "What were talking to her about?" I questioned.

"You and him," she admitted softly. "I'm worried about you, Severus. I think that there is more to this than what meets the eye," she spoke sternly. "Potter just isn't the type of this."

"Then let me be the judge of that," I spoke decently harshly. I was surprised at the tone of my voice. "You're going to ruin this for me, Lilly. Just stay out of my way," I walked past her. I didn't want to hear what Lilly had to say because I wanted to believe that what James and I had was real for once I wanted to see to see the best of James Potter.

As I wandered away I saw the other Black brother wandering my way. I rolled my eyes seeing him. "What do you want Black?" I questioned knowing that he wasn't going to go away.

"You've been hanging out with Potter and my older brother lately I've noticed," Regulas pointed out. "You really think that he wants to be your friend or more?" A large smirk spread across his face. "I just happen to see the kiss between the two of you."

My stomach dropped and suddenly I could not breath. He had seen the kiss between James and I? I didn't know what to say. "My life does not matter to you, Black," I snapped out.

Regular shook his head and kept smirking. "Maybe, but the bet between my brother and potter might interest you."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. I knew that potter and black often had bets but what did that have to do with James and I?

James point of view

As I wandered back to the table I glanced around for Severus and then stared at Sirius. "Where did he go?" I questioned. I knew that cheating was not against Sirius when it came to a bet. We were not one for rules when it came to anything. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything mate," Sirius told me but the smirk on his face told me differently. "He just wandered off. Maybe he knows about the bet. I mean I certainly did not tell him, but word travels you know."

I clenched my teeth together but quickly regained my cool. "Face it padfoot, he doesn't know and I'm winning. I think it's really only going to take another couple days and even Evans is coming around in my favor," I grinned sheepish. I was winning in more ways than one. I was going to win the bet and win Severus heart. I just wasn't sure of how I was going to do both yet, but I'm James potter and it was going to be an easy task.

AN:/ hello my wonderful readers. I hope this chapter does not dissappoint. Please leave your thoughts in a review! I love to hear your thoughts!


	5. Truth comes out

Maybe black was simply trying to cause trouble, and he was just lying. Why would James and Sirius make a bet about me? I wandered back into the hall, knowing that I needed to get to the bottom of this. James had told me that he was not playing with me, but why did I begin to doubt him? Was it because I actually believed Regulas or was it because I wanted to believe the worst in James? I didn't want to believe anything, in all honesty I wanted to be together with James. "James, you and I need to talk," my voice was stern and actually came across a bit harsh.

James spun around in his seat to stare at me. He leaned back as if it was a casual conversation. "Alright, what do you want to talk about, mate?" He questioned a grin spread across his face.

"Alone," I snapped out. I wasn't sure why I was coming across so harsh towards him, but I was. I was afraid that I was going to get hurt. "We need to talk alone," I spoke making sure that my tone expressed that I was not in the mood to negotiate with him.

James sighed softly, but slowly got up and wandered with me towards the corridor. "What do you want to talk about, Severus?" He leaned up and ruffled his hair. "Who put you in a sour mood?" He asked teasing.

I scoffed, the more he kept acting like that the more upset I was beginning to become. "Do you think I'm bloody stupid?!" I hissed once we were alone enough. "Regulas told me about the bet? What does it have to do with me?"

James opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. His skin became whiter and whiter as he struggled to speak. "You were talking to Regulas?" He asked after a long moment. "What did he tell you?" He demanded crossing his arms in a huff.

I stared at James, was he not going to try and deny the bet?! Bells went off in my head to walk away from him now, but I didn't want to walk away from him. "He told me that Sirius and you had a bet that had something to do with me," I narrowed my eyes. "Why are you not denying it, Potter?" I hissed his last name. Normally the words felt good leaving my lips but I wanted it to be like a hex to him.

James cursed loudly and turned around kicking the wall. "Severus before you judge you need to understand something about the bet-"

I didn't let him finish, I did not want to hear the rest of his story. At that point I didn't want anything to do with him. I spun on my heels and swaggers down the corridor. My throat was dry, and my stomach felt as if I had been kicked. My head swirled with betrayal. I could hear James calling my name, but I didn't stop or look over my shoulder to see him.

James point of view

"Severus!" I called after him. I knew he had a right to be upset, I sure as hell would be. He wasn't just upset but betrayed, I told myself. I mentally cursed myself again. I was furious at Regulas, but I was more furious at myself for letting it get to this point. I knew that I would not be able to have both, but I didn't plan on Severus finding out like this. I ran ahead trying to catch up to him. "Severus let me explain!" I snapped and grabbed his arm.

Severus yanked his arm out of my grip and narrowed his eyes into a tight glare. "What is there to explain?" He hissed through clenched teeth. "You just used my feelings, didn't you?!"

I threw my arms up in the air in frustration. "Severus, you don't understand," I pleaded and knew that he was not going to listen for every much longer. "Severus, I'll admit that at first my friendship attempts were to win a bet with Sirius, but my feelings for you have changed. You've changed me," I spoke softly.

Severus scoffed and turned now to face me. "Why should I believe any word that comes out of your mouth?!" He demanded. "You and Sirius bet that you could be my friend? You wouldn't have become friends with me on our own?"

"No, probably not," I admitted and I knew that it sounded terribly harsh, but I didn't want to lie to him anymore. That wasn't getting me anywhere. "Sirius and I bet that I couldn't earn your respect and I said that I could because I could get anyone to like me," I looked down on the ground, I didn't want to see Severus response. "That's changed my feelings for you are really Severus!" I pleaded.

All the anger had washed away from Severus face and all that was left was the hurt. "James, everything that we have is based on a lie. How do I know this isn't part of the bet?" He asked his voice filled with pain. "Evans said that you were doing this as some game, and I think that she was right," he turned on his heels to walk away.

I caught him by his arm, I didn't know what else to do. "Severus if this was a game would I do this?" I asked then pressed my lips to his kissing him. It took a second but soon Severus was kissing me back. I deepened the kiss, and pushed Severus into the wall as I ran my hands through his hair. His hands roaming my body. Nothing had ever felt so good. I could his tongue begging for permission into my mouth and I granted him that.

"What in bloody hell was going on?" I froze on I knew that voice all too well. I broke the kiss to see, Sirius, Remus and peter staring at Severus and I. My breath became heavy. "Prongs, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Sirius asked again, his tone sharp and demanding.

"We were kissing," answered Severus as he stared at Sirius. "James and I are together," he took my hand and gave it a good squeeze. "It looks like you won't be winning your bet," he told Sirius.

I was trying to make words come out of my mouth, but today was just not my day. "I can explain," I spoke but in all honesty I had no idea how I was suppose to explain this to my best friends. I knew that I was going to have to, but I was planning on avoiding it for a while.

"Together?" Sirius asked me and wandered over to me. "You're gay?" He demanded. "Or is this some sick game to win the bet?" He asked. "Are you bonkers?"

I pulled away from Severus hand and I was almost stunned at Sirius reaction. Stunned I could see, but he almost seemed pissed off. "No it's not a way to win the bet," I replied my tone no lighter than his. "Severus and I are together. So what if I'm gay?" I crossed my arms in a huff.

"You're with Severus!" Sirius repeated the words slowly as if I was a small child. "He is not our friend, Prongs," he told me and before I knew it he had his wand out and had hexed Severus.

"Severus!" I yelled watching my partner go flying to the wall. Without thinking I pulled out my wand and hexed Sirius so he would throw up slugs.

As Severus began to throw up slugs. "We are no longer friends," he spoke in between throwing up the slugs.

"Good," I snapped out and before I could stop myself I said words that I never thought I would say. "You're the exact same as the rest of your family."

This was the second time that I had seen betrayal spread across someone face tonight. As Sirius got onto his feet trying to stop throwing up he wandered down the hall with Remus and wormtail. I walked over to Severus and looked at him. "Are you alright?" I asked.

Severus nodded his head and glanced where Sirius had stood. "You hexed your best friend," he told me and he seemed very stunned. "For me?" He asked.

I slowly nodded my head as I sat with him. I knew that a war was brewing between Sirius and I and there was nothing that was going to stop it. I was going to have to choose between Severus and my group.

AN:/ hey guys thanks so much for reading, following, and favoriting. It means so much to me. Please don't be afraid to leave your thoughts in a review, I don't bite!


	6. Final chapter

After a long day I couldn't wait to crawl into my bed. I wandered back into the common room after spending the rest of the day with Severus. I wandered in to see Evans sitting on the couch, and I tried to stiffen my groan. Knowing that she was going to say something about what had happened today, everyone was talking about it. "Evans, I don't have time for whatever comment that you are going to make," I spoke putting my hand up as I headed for the stairs.

"James?" She spoke which made me stop because she hardly ever used my first name. "I think that I owe you an apology."

I raised an eyebrow decently unsure about what Lilly had to say. "Why do you have to say sorry?" I asked her wandering back to her. "You didn't do anything."

"I didn't believe that you were true about your feelings with Severus," She admitted kicking at the ground. "I tried to convince him not to be with you. I'm sorry, because you proved that you really do care about him, Severus. I deeply care about him, James."

I nodded my head and flashed a gentle smile. "I think it's nice how much you care for Severus, Lilly. I wish that my friends were like that," I sighed softly to myself thinking about the fight with Sirius. "I didn't give you much of a reason to trust me in the first place."

"They'll come around," Lilly spoke and returned my gentle smile. She took a deep breath. "Honestly Sirius is your best friend, he's just in shock. Give him time, okay?" She asked.

I nodded my head and wandered up to the bedroom and sighed seeing that everyone was already asleep. I turned my gaze towards where Sirius slept, and I thought about talking to him, but my pride stopped me. No, he needs to come to me; I told myself and lay down. As soon as I lay down on the bed, I was fast asleep.

I woke noticing that no one was in the room with me, and I glanced around trying to find the time. I let out a loud gasp as I saw the time and quickly noticed that I was late for class. I mentally cursed myself, it's not that it really mattered because I ditched so much, then I remembered if I missed again that they would send another note home. Quickly wandering into the corridor I figured there was no point to go to class so I wandered around just to see what was going on.

After a while I leaned on the wall outside of class waiting for everyone to come out, more importantly for Severus to come out. The door opened and everyone wandered out and so do, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. I leaned allowing my gaze to meet eye contact directing it towards Sirius. He wasn't going to get to see me being upset. Suddenly my gaze turned to Severus. "Hey," I spoke giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"Hey," Severus spoke and quickly raised an eyebrow at me. "Where have you been?" He questioned. "You missed class again, and professor did not seem happy at all."

I shrugged my shoulders not wanting to give Sirius the moment of winning because I was late for class. "I just did not feel like going to class," I spoke reaching up and messing up my hair. "It's not that big of a deal, Severus," I wasn't understanding why he cared more than I did.

Severus sighed softly, but stared at Sirius, Remus and Peter. "What the bloody hell is their problem?" He asked. "They spent all hour whispering and laughing about you," He said his tone light and I could tell that he felt bad.

"That's because they are too cowardly to say to my face," I spoke decently loud knowing that they could hear me, and I wanted them to hear me. I wanted them to know that I wasn't stupid. "Honestly, who cares if we are together!?" I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear me. I didn't want Severus to ever get the impression that I was embarrassed by him.

Sirius walked over to me his shoulder tight and a hand on his wand. I quickly put my hand on my wand, the only thing is that we knew all of each other secrets and that it was not going to matter much. "What do you want?" I hissed.  
"What do I want?!" Sirius repeated the question back at me. His eyes turned to a glare at me. "I want to know what you want, prongs?" He crossed his arms in a huff. "How can you be with someone like Severus?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I wasn't sure how to answer Sirius question. "Why do you have such a problem with it?" I couldn't think of any other way to answer him. "Is it Severus or the fact that I'm gay?"

"It's not the fact that you are gay, prongs," Sirius tone was a lot lighter. "Severus, and you hated each other. How can you go from hating him to kissing him on the lips? I want to know how he can forgive you for everything that you've ever done to him?"

Before I got a chance to speak Severus took a step towards Sirius. "You're right, James and I did hate each other. He did do terrible things to me, but I can't help that I have feelings for him. I can't always justice for what my heart wants, and I would mean a lot if you would be friends with us. At least with James, it means a lot to him."

Sirius stared at Severus than back at me. He took a long deep breath before letting his hand go off his wand. "You really think that he is being true to you?" He asked. "You really think that he wouldn't do the same exact thing that he has done to you in the past?"

"I believe that he wouldn't," Answered Severus as his gaze met mine. He took a long deep breath before speaking to Sirius. "He is choosing to stand with me, and against you. Why are you so against all of this?" He demanded.

Sirius wandered past Severus and over to me. "Prongs, I'm afraid that we are not going to be the same. My best friend is someone that I can mess with people with, and have fun with. Lately you've spent all your time with him," He pointed to Severus. "I don't want him to become your new best friend, Prongs."

Suddenly I understood and I knew why Sirius had been so against everything. "Padfoot, just because I'm dating Severus doesn't mean that our friendship has to change. You will always be my best friend. I wouldn't want to change that for the world," I glanced over at Severus. "Severus is a part of my life now though."

"I know," Sirius admitted softly, and looked at Severus than at the group. "As long as we are fine, I guess that I can be fine with the fact that you are dating him," He embraced me in a hug. After a little while we ended up in a group hug.

I took Severus hand as the five of us began to wander to the next class. I glanced over ruffling my hair, and smirked at Padfoot. "You owe me a broom by the way."

AN:/ Thank you guys for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. They mean a lot to me. I'm sorry to say that this is the end of this story. I had a lot of fun with this story, and hope to have more James/Severus stories in the near future. Until next time!


End file.
